dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Manuel Lago (Prime Earth)
After his father was killed in an air-liner high jacking, Manuel sought revenge and joined the CIA. The CIA trained him to be an elite agent and he took part in an experimental project which give him regenerative powers after he lost his hand. With these powers, he became one of the best agents. However, Manuel was only biding his time, using the CIA to gain connections and intelligence on the organization that killed his father and he soon went rogue. Manuel began eliminating the members of the organization, called 'Basilisk', that killed his father one by one, though he was eventually captured. Believing that he couldn't have been working alone, Basilisk tortured him, cutting off his fingers. When they discovered that Manny could heal himself and grow them back, they continued cutting him. When Manuel was ready to give up on life, his discarded limbs each grew into a whole new copy of Manuel. They felt connected to their 'father' and saved him and worked together they continued to fight Basilisk. Years later, Manny returns home to Central City, revealing to Barry, now the Flash, that he was alive. Then, for some reason, Manny's duplicates began to die in the order they were 'born'. Instead of staying with them to help discover why they were dying, Manuel just ran away like he did with all his problems in his life. These copies then formed the villainous team Mob Rule and have been looking for Manny ever since. When they finally managed to recapture Manny, he expressed his disinterest in helping them. However, given no choice, all Manny could do was sit back as his duplicates tried to find a way to save themselves with his DNA and doctors they could find. Following a lead though, Barry and Patty Spivot track Mob Rule's hideout and manage to save him. In the chaos, Barry stays behind to buy him and Patty time to escape. Manuel decides to save him and Patty and runs. Patty calls him out for being selfish and he runs back to save Barry, only to find out that his copies have "killed" him. Hopeless, thinking that his best friend was dead, Manny lets his copies do what they want with him. With Manny strapped to Dr Darwin Elias' genetic re-coder, whatever was wrong with the DNA of his copies would be fixed. However, the Flash arrives and stops the re-coder, fearing any possible adverse effect the machine may have on his friend, killing all of his clones in the process. Manny, suddenly realizing that all he had left was himself and his copies, blamed Flash (and Elias) for the death of his clones. Remembering what his clone told him about being survivors, Manny later began cutting himself again in hopes of creating more copies of him. | Powers = * : When Manuel has a part of his body cut off, not only will he regenerate the missing appendage, the part that was cut off can generate itself into a stand alone, self-sentient being that is visually a clone copy of Manuel. These new beings have a limited shelf life and will drop dead without warning. ** | Abilities = * : Due to Manuel joining the CIA, he has received a lot of combat training and in many other fields, as well. Manuel was so good at his job, he was considered a one man army. ** ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}